As it is known, a plant is currently used for filling a bottle with radioactive material, providing a tank with radioactive fluid, a duct which conveys the fluid towards a container, a second duct which conveys the fluid from the container to the bottle and a peristaltic pump applied on such second duct which controls the conveying of the fluid towards the bottle.
The main problem with the above-described plant relates to the difficulty in controlling the flow rate of the fluid conveyed by means of the action of the peristaltic pump. Indeed, as known, the peristaltic pump is nothing more than a rotating projection caused by the action of an electric motor which periodically pushes on the duct so that the fluid in the duct is encouraged to cross the duct. It is apparent that the only means which allow the flow rate of the fluid in the duct to be regulated consist in regulating the speed of rotation of the projection which pushes on the duct, and as known, such regulation is coarse. Furthermore, the above-described plant has further problems if further fluids, such as e.g. a buffer fluid, are to be added to the radioactive fluid before being conveyed towards the bottle. Lastly, it is worth noting that making the aforesaid plant even more problematic to use is that the different ducts and the above-mentioned shielded container are to be subjected to a thorough washing by means of e.g. water and/or ethanol. The use of peristaltic pumps which, as is known, are apparatuses which allow conveying fluids under low pressure, is capable of achieving perfect and thorough washing.